Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures using a variety of devices. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, PEM guidance, BSGI guidance, or otherwise. Merely exemplary biopsy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0109803, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 12, 2003; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0118048, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” published May 24, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0214955, entitled “Presentation of Biopsy Sample by Biopsy Device,” filed Nov. 20, 2007; U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/869,736, entitled “Biopsy System,” filed Dec. 13, 2006; U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/874,792, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” filed Dec. 13, 2006; and U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0195066, entitled “Revolving Tissue Sample Holder For Biopsy Device,” published Aug. 14, 2008. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. patents, U.S. patent application Publications, and U.S. Provisional patent applications is incorporated by reference herein.
Some biopsy systems may provide a probe assembly having an attached or integral needle. Such biopsy systems may also be used with a separate targeting cannula and obturator, which are used to create the channel through the tissue to a desired biopsy site. In some such biopsy systems, the obturator may be removed once the cannula is positioned in tissue, and the needle of the probe assembly may be inserted through the cannula to reach the biopsy site. The tissue sample may then be pulled through aligning apertures in the cannula and needle into an axial lumen of the needle. A cutter may then travel through the axial lumen to sever the tissue sample, which may be communicated proximally through a lumen defined by the cutter.
In some other biopsy systems, a probe assembly may have a cutter but lack an integral needle. For instance, a detachable needle may serve same the functions that would otherwise be served by two separate components—a targeting cannula and a needle—as noted above. In some such systems, the detachable needle may be used with an obturator to create a channel through tissue to a desired biopsy site. The obturator may be removed once the detachable needle is positioned within the tissue, and the probe assembly may be coupled with the detachable needle. The cutter may be translated through the axial lumen of the needle to sever a tissue sample from tissue protruding through a transverse aperture formed in the needle. The tissue sample may then be communicated proximally through a lumen defined by the cutter.
Regardless of whether a detachable needle or integral needle with separate cannula is used, it may be desirable to provide some degree of guidance and/or fixation for such a detachable needle or for such a cannula that is separate from a needle that is integral with a biopsy probe.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.